Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Raven lost her twin brother at a young age but now she learns hes alive & well Can she find him before its too late? will she be able to accecpt who he's become? Will he be able to accecpt her? RAEBB ROBSTAR Finally eidted and fixed
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven**_

_**Chapter 1: Starting Over**_

I never thought about dying. I always thought I'd never have to worry about it until I got older. The day my brother died, it shocked me. He wasn't supposed to die he was suppose to grow up with me and we were gonna live together forever. That was years ago though. I've accepted the fact that he's gone and there's nothing I can do to change it.

My name is Rachel Roth and my twin brother Cameron died when I was only eight. At least that's what they told me. Cameron went missing and was never found. Everyone believed he died, so life went on.

I gave a frustrated sigh as I looked around. I had no idea what was going on. I was stuck here in my room waiting for my mom to come and tell me what was going on. It was my fifteenth birthday and here I was waiting for the elders to finish their meeting. I stared at the wall.

I knew what was coming. They were discussing what they wanted to do with me. It was only a year before the prophecy was to come true. I knew they wanted to send me away to protect Azerath. I just wasn't sure where they wanted to send me.

My bedroom door burst open and my mom, Arella entered the room. She looked scared. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"Raven you have to leave," she said the fear in her voice evident.

"Why?" I asked scared. She was never like this. She was always so composed and together. Seeing she like this made me worry that something was really wrong.

"You have to leave, now the elders have wished it," she said, trying to regain her usual composure. I looked her in the eyes trying to figure out what was going on. "Come here I am sending you to the mortal realm, to Earth," she said.

I walked slowly over to her unsure of what was going on. Earth? Why did the elders want to send me there? It didn't make sense. Earth was out of their control they couldn't protect me there. They didn't want to protect me. They wanted me out of their hair.

"Why there?" I asked stopping short of her.

"So I can watch over you," She said. She grabbed my arm and started chanting a portal spell.

A portal opened in front of me. I looked up at her trying to figure out what was going on. None of this made any sense. The mortal realm was out of the elder's control, how could she keep an eye on me there. I looked her in the eyes once more. The fear in her eyes told me there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because," She said, "You have to promise you won't try to contact me. I will contact you when I can," she said.

Something hit the door. She was thrown forward in shock. She immediately pushed back. She pressed herself back against the door. I looked at the portal I couldn't see anything but the white light emitting from it.

"Raven go," she said.

I looked at the portal unsure of what to do. I stepped into the portal and looked behind me. The door burst open and one of the elders stepped into the room. That was all i saw because the portal closed.

"Mom!" I screamed. All I saw was blackness and heard nothing but the silence. I wanted to know what had happened to her. I wanted to know what exactly what was going on. Why was she sending me away? What did the elders really want? I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't know what to do w or where i was going.

There was a thud as I hit the ground. I looked around at my new surrounding. It was different from Azerath. It was dark and there were lights all along a street. I quickly stood up and ran into an alley. This was all so new to me nothing looked even the least bit familiar. I looked around as there was a crash. There was a girl she was standing in front of three teens.

The girl was wearing weird outfit. It was Tameraean that much I knew. She was also wearing cuffs. Was she a prisoner of some sort? What was she doing here on Earth?

One was really short and had green skin. He was wearing a weird black and purple outfit. Next to him was a slightly taller boy in green, red, and yellow. He had long spiky black hair. Next to him was an even taller Teen he was wearing a grey hoodie with the hood pulled up and black sweat pants. They were making a plan of some sort. Were they planning to hurt her?

"I say attack head on," the really tall teen said. "All three of us at once." he added.

"That's the best plan so far," the green teen said. He looked up at the spiky haired teen. Waiting for his input. I looked between the two; the spiky hair teen looked annoyed.

"Let's go," the tall teen said. They ran forward. I couldn't let them hurt her. On a whim I used my powers and put up a barrier between them and the girl. The three boys turned to look at me.

"Violence isn't always the answer," I said.

"Who are you?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"Maybe you should try being a little nicer to her," I said. I let the barrier fall. My eyes locked with the spiky hair boy's for a moment. He nodded and slowly walked towards the girl. She stood there not moving. He must not know any better than to approach a mad Tameraean.

He held his hands up in a sigh of surrender. She flinched and looked ready to attack him. He reached to his belt and pulled something out. I watched cautiously. She was definitely going to attack.

"I only wanna help," he said. He started working on the cuffs. They fell to the ground and she rubbed her wrists. She then with one arm pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. She then pushed him and way and said, "If you do not wish to get hurt then you will leave me alone,"

She flew away. Leaving Robin shocked, on the ground. I watched her as she flew in to the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Surprise pt1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven**_

**_Chapter 2: Birthday surprise pt1_**

"Come on Rae," Cameron whined.

"Quit calling me that," I said angrily. He knew better than to call me that. "My name is Rachel," I said.

"Quit being such a sourpuss and let's go have fun," Cameron said annoyed.

"I am not being a sourpuss," I said. I was standing by my bed with a book in my right hand and my other hand was resting on my hip, a sign most people knew that meant I was pissed off. Cameron couldn't take a hint. Then again it was our birthday and he just wanted to have fun.

"Yes you are," He said, "And come on you only turn eight once why waste it reading a book you've already read?" he asked.

"Fine let's go," I said tossing my book aside. Cameron was the one person who could get me to give in to him and do what he wanted. I don't know why I gave into Cameron, but I did.

Cameron ran from my room and I followed him. He ran across the hall and down the stairs and stopped once we were outside. I looked around, the flowers were in bloom and everything was beautiful. I always loved going outside and playing with Cameron, though I'd never admit it. I looked at Cameron he seemed deep in thought.

"Cameron whatcha thinkin'?" I asked finally.

"I wanna play a game," Cameron said, "Only we need different names, you can't be Rachel," he said.

"OK what did you have in mind?" I asked knowing I'd probably regret asking him.

"Um..." he thought for a moment, "How about Raven?" he asked. I stared at him shocked, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Then again Cameron was the creative one."Well...?" he asked.

"It's...Perfect," I said smiling. Cameron grinned I never smiled and when I did it meant I was telling the truth. Cameron and our mom were the only people I ever let see me smile. "You need one," I said.

"OK but can it be a bird like yours?" He asked.

"You want me to come up with one for you?" I asked shocked. he nodded and i thought for a moment. Like I said he was the creative one here not me. He was going to hate whatever i came up with. We may be twins but he was the creative one he came up with all the games we played. I just followed him and did what he told me to do. "How about..." i thought real hard and finally came up with a name he might like, "Crow?" I asked.

"I like it," Cameron said a serious look on his face. i couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"You don't have to pretend to like it," I said.

"I'm not," Cameron said, "I can see it now, Raven and Crow save the day," he said placing an arm around my shoulder.

"What kind of game are we playing?" I asked confused.

"A superhero game" Cameron said. he grabbed my hand and led me into the forest nearby. he then covered my eyes and led me deeper into the woods. "You now have to call me Crow and I must call you Raven," he said.

"And you can call me Shadow," a familiar voice said.

"Shawn?" I asked as I turned my head from side to side.

"No Shadow," he said.

"Cameron where are you taking me and why is Shawn here?" I asked getting annoyed.

"It's Crow and Shadow and he's playing with us and I'm taking you somewhere awesome," Crow said.

"Fine Crow please tell me where are we going?" I asked desperate.

"We're not telling," Shadow said tauntingly. i gave up knowing these two they were never going to tell me what was going on.

Shadow or Shawn was my best friend, Cameron's too. we did everything together. Just the three of us we were all joined at the hip, at least that's what my mom said.

"We're here," Crow announced. He moved his hands from my eyes. I looked around we were deep in the forest. I had been here several times with Cameron and Shawn.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise pt2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven**_

**_Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise pt2_**

"We're here," Crow announced. He moved his hands from my eyes. I looked around we were deep in the forest. I had been here several times with Cameron and Shawn. This was where we usually played whenever Cameron thought up a new game. I looked around and for some reason I was getting an uneasy feeling about this place, like we weren't supposed to be here.

"Come on Raven let's play," Shadow said. I looked at the two before me and against my better judgment I began to play with them. For some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen. I pushed the thought from my mind and tried to enjoy myself.

We played for hours, just the three of us. I don't know what it was about these two. Cameron made me feel so relaxed and Shawn made me have fun. I don't know how they did it but they did. These two made me a completely different person whenever they were around. I would never tell these two that though.

"Rachel! Cameron!"

The three of us stopped what we were doing at once.

"That's mom," Crow said.

"I know that moron," I said.

"Do you guys have to go?" Shadow asked.

"I guess," I said, "Come on Cam," I said.

"No it's Crow, the game isn't over until I say it is," he said.

"Ok then, Crow let's go before mom gets mad," I said annoyed. He was really taking the game thing seriously.

"I'll see you guys at your party," Shadow said.

"Kay bye," Crow and I said together. We both took off running. I ran ahead of Crow and teased him for being slow, making him try and run faster than me. I only laughed and started running faster.

"Come on Raven, wait up," he whined.

"Not a chance," I said playfully.

We reached our destination within minutes. Our mother Arella was waiting for us. She had her hands on her hips and was smiling. I stopped and stood up straight and waited for her to speak.

"Hey mom," Crow said.

"It's time to get ready for your party," She said.

"Okay," I said. I started walking to my room. I was no longer playing, this party was important; Crow and I were going to meet a lot of new people. I don't know why my mom invited so many people we didn't know. She must've had her reasons and I knew better than to question her. I headed to my room and to my bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into the dress my mom had laid out for me. It was a dark blue sun dress, and black buckle shoes. I left my room and headed down the hall to Crow's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Crow yelled. I opened the door and peeked inside.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Almost," Crow replied, as he walked out of his bathroom wearing a pair of black pants, and a red button up shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"The shoes mom put out are too small," he said.

"Well get a different pair," I said.

"Rachel, Cameron, come on your guests will be arriving soon," Mom called down the hall.

Crow and I were royalty of Azerath, and this party was big. I don't know why everybody was making a big fuss over it. We had one every year, what made this one so special, I'll never know. I guess it's because we were getting older and things were gonna change soon.

"Here," I grabbed a pair of black dress up shoes from his closet and handed them to him. He took them and quickly put them on. I then pulled him from the room and down the hall to the ballroom, where mom was waiting for us.

"We're here," Crow announced.

"Good, now your first guest has arrived," she said. I looked around and saw Shadow standing with his mother. I walked over to them; Crow followed me, and welcomed them with a curtsey and Crow bowed. The next to arrive were two Tameraean princesses Koriand'r and Komand'r.

"Hi I'm Cameron," Crow said as he bowed to her, his cheeks slightly pink. She then did something I didn't expect. She kissed Crow, on the lips. "Wh-what was that for?" he stuttered.

"On Tameran this is how we transfer knowledge," She said.

"Oh, ok," Crow said.

"I am Koriand'r and this is my sister, Komand'r," Koriand'r said.

More guests arrived and one boy caught my attention more so than anyone else. He as about my age, he had short black hair and dark green eyes. I wanted to go greet him but my mom pushed me and Crow away to the more important guests. As the night went on more and more people arrived. There were so many people I couldn't even keep track. I couldn't keep my and off the green eyed boy, for some reason.

Soon the Party was over and Crow and I had to go to bed. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. "Raven?" Crow's voice asked from the other side of my door.

"What?" I asked as I walked over to my door and opened it.

"Have you seen my lucky stone?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"I must've dropped it earlier," he said.

"Well we can go back tomorrow," I said.

"What if it's not there tomorrow?" he asked, "I have to go now," he then turned and left.

"What are you doing we can't go out after dark," I hissed after him.

"I need it," he said. I groaned and ran after him. He knew better than to run off. It was dark out and mom would kill him if he got caught. I followed him outside. "Crow," I yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks. I could hardly see him, but I didn't need to see him to know he was grinning.

"Rae, calm down," he said turning around, "I've been there like a thousand times, and i know my way around the woods," he said.

"I know you know your way, but there are rules that we have to follow," I hissed.

"I'll be fine, now go back inside," He said.

"No, I'm coming with you," I said. I walked over to him. In the light of the moonlight I could actually see his smile. I never broke the rules, and he constantly did. This was a first for me and all he could do was grin. "Let's go before we get caught," I said.

We headed towards the forest. I had to admit, we had been in here a lot. I knew this place pretty well by now. With Crow as my guide I knew we wouldn't get lost. We soon arrived at our destination and started our search for the missing lucky rock. It took us only a few minutes to locate it.

"I found it!" Crow yelled excited. I ran over to him and examined the rock in the moonlight. It was his rock. It was his luck rock, because it was blue and he had found it on the beach one day and after that he claims to have had nothing but good luck as long as he has it with him. "Let's go before mom find out we're missing," he said. I nodded and we started back. Crow took the lead, leaving me a few feet behind. Before i knew it i had lost sight of him, and lost my way.

"Crow!" I yelled desperately. I turned around and looked wildly around for any sign of my brother, but he was nowhere. I panicked and started running in a straight direction until I found a hiding place. I knew I'd be safe until the morning at least. I crawled into the hollow tree and sat down. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried not to cry. I wanted to be with Crow, but I was lost. I had no idea where I was or where he was, for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Without You!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven**_

_**Chapter 4: Not Without You**_

_"I found it!" Crow yelled excited. I ran over to him and examined the rock in the moonlight. It was his rock. It was his lucky rock, because it was blue and he had found it on the beach one day and after that he claims to have had nothing but good luck as long as he has it with him. "Let's go before mom find out we're missing," he said. I nodded and we started back. Crow took the lead, leaving me a few feet behind. Before I knew it I had lost sight of him, and lost my way._

_"Crow!" I yelled desperately. I turned around and looked wildly around for any sign of my brother, but he was nowhere. I panicked and started running in a straight direction until I found a hiding place. I knew I'd be safe until the morning at least. I crawled into the hollow tree and sat down. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried not to cry. I wanted to be with Crow, but I was lost. I had no idea where I was or where he was, for that matter._

I woke up and looked around. I knew this place, I was close to home. No doubt my mom knew we were missing and she would be mad at us for being out all night, but I had no idea what had happened. I knew she'd understand once she realized I had gotten lost. I only hope Crow had gotten home last night. I quickly found my way home and found my mom in the ballroom talking to the elders.

"Mom," I ran to her and hugged her from behind.

"Rachel," she said relieved. She turned around and hugged me. "Where is your brother?" she asked worried.

"Didn't he come home?" I asked.

"No, I went to check on you both last night and you were both gone," she said.

"Maybe he's on his way," I said hopefully. I looked up at my mom. She must have been so worried and now Crow was gone. I had no idea where he was. I felt bad for making mom worry and letting Cameron get away from me. I was supposed to be the responsible one.

"Rachel go up to your room and get changed," my mom said after a second. I knew that she wanted me to leave her so I did. I knew she was worried about Crow.

I slowly made my way up to my room and changed. I knew I was a mess; I had slept in a tree. After I had changed I sat down on my bed and looked around my room. I knew I was in trouble, I had never been in trouble and I did not know what to expect. I sat there waiting for my mom to come in and punish me.

* * *

Days passed and Crow never returned home and I never got punished, my mom was too worried about Crow to do anything. I was starting to worry too; he had never done anything like this before. He always came home. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt or something else had s through my mind. I would not know what to do if he never came back. When my mom finally told me I didn't Know what to think. Crow was gone and he was never gonna come back. In the back of my mind I sort of knew, but I didn't want to believe it. We were supposed to grow up together and live forever.

"Rae," A small voice said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Hey Shadow," I said. Shadow and I had agreed to keep calling each other by our 'superhero' names out of respect fro Crow. IT was the only thing we could do for him now.

"This is so unfair," I said as I looked up at him.

"I know," he said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," I said angrily, "We had only gone to go find his stupid rock," I said.

"His rock?" Shadow asked confused.

"It fell out of his pocket while we were playing and he went to go get it and I followed him and we got separated after he found it," I said. I looked over at my long time friend. I had not told him or anyone that yet. No one knew why we had left the palace that night.

"Some lucky rock," Shadow said after awhile. I looked up at him, and smiled. He was right, that thing wasn't lucky at all, it had cost me my brother. I hated that stupid rock it ruined the only good thing in my life. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. What was I going to do with out my brother around? He was the whole reason I did most of the stuff I did. "Everything is going to be ok," Shadow said softly.

"How do you know?" I asked. He was wrong nothing was ever going to be ok, not with out Crow around. I knew the pain would fade but nothing would ever be the same again not matter how bad I wanted it to be. I was never going to forget my brother. I knew everybody else was going to, but I wasn't.

_You hear that Crow, I will never forget you. _I thought.

_I knew it was useless doing that but I had to do it I knew that he had heard me some how. I wasn't sure why I felt this way I just knew that he had heard me somehow. That night I went to bed thinking about Crow. I missed him and I did not know what I was gonna do now that he was gone._

_I was walking through a small meadow. I looked very familiar, yet I had no idea where I was. I looked around taking in my surrounding. This place was beautiful. There were many colored flowers around and trees surrounded the meadow. I could spend forever here, but that was not why I was here. I knew there had to be a reason I was here. I just didn't know it yet._

_"Raven," a voice said from behind me._

_The reason I was here became very clear to me. I turned around and looked at Crow._

_"Crow," I said my eyes filling with tears._

_"Hey," He said casually, as if nothing were wrong. I then knew that this was a dream. "I need you to do something for me," he said._

_"What happened to you?" I asked ignoring his demand for the moment. I needed to know what had happened to him that night, and how we got separated._

_"That is not important, I need you to do something for me Rae," he said the urgentness clear in his voice._

_"What, I'd do anything for you, you know that," I said giving into him. I knew it would be useless trying to get any answers from him right now._

_"I need you to hold on to this for me," He held his hand out to me, his palm up and his hand open. There in his hand was half of his lucky rock. "I'll keep half and when we meet again it will be whole as will we," he said. I looked at him confused. "Rae just take it, please," he said desperately._

_"Ok," I grabbed the rock._

_"You have to go now," He said._

_"Not without you," I said._

_"You have to just trust me, we'll meet again," he said. I looked at him doubtfully. I knew that we would never meet again at least not for a while. "You have to go," he said._

_"I said not without you damn it!" I yelled angrily._

_"I can't," He said getting angry._

_The meadow changed. The flowers were gone and the trees were dead. Everything was dark. The sunshine was gone and dark clouds replaced it. Where were we? Then it dawned on me. We were in Crow's mind, he must be unconscious. He must be near the end._

_"Crow where are you," I said, "You have to tell me I can help," You said suddenly._

_"Don't you get it, you can't help me now Rae, you have to go just hold on to that rock ok," He said._

I sat up and looked around. I was in my bedroom, alone. It really had been a dream. I clenched my fists shut and hit my bed. There was something in my hand. I opened it and saw half of Crow's rock. He had really given it to me, but how? I looked down at the blue thing. How had he given it to me? I didn't care I was gonna hold on to it like he had requested and I wasn't going to tell anyone about this either. They would think I was crazy or something. This half of Crow's rock was the only thing I had left of my brother and I wanted to keep it all to myself. Maybe I was being selfish. Then again maybe I wasn't.

Years passed and my thought was confirmed as everyone forgot all about Crow, except for me and Shadow that is. We remember him, we never forgot him. He lived on our hearts. My mom she talked of him from time to time but she too eventually forgot him. I don't know why I expected her to remember, maybe she did but she didn't want to talk about. I don't know after Crow disappeared she became distant and I felt like I hardly knew her.

* * *

Then one day she told me of the prophecy that had been made at the time of mine and Crow's birth. We were supposed to be the portal for our father so he could take over the mortal world. With Crow gone that meant it would be me and me alone. I didn't know what to say to that except accept it. I knew this was how things were going to have to be.

"Rae, are you crazy?" Shadow asked me after I told him.

"No I know what my fate is going to be," I said simply.

"Your just gonna take it lying down?" he asked.

"I have no choice," I said looking away from him.

"Crow would never give up like this," He said.

"Well Crow's gone," I snapped annoyed.

"No I guess he's not and you're disgracing his memory by being a coward," Shadow said angrily.

"What am I supposed to do, huh?" I asked, "I can't stand up to Trigon on my own," I said finally looking over at Shadow. Over the years we had become close. Shadow had grown up a lot he no longer looked childish, no he had become a man. Not only had we become close we had fallen for one another. We were two young kids in love and my mom said she had seen it coming. I didn't now at the time if we could even say we were really in love to not we were only fourteen.


	5. Chapter 5: Boys

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

**_A/N: Here is the next Chapter, sorry for the long wait to my dedicated readers. I get very little time on an actual computer and I hate it. This chapter jumps back alittle. I just had to do it this is an important story point, well I hope it will be I'm still trying to decide which plot bunny's candy to take. The one on the dark side has cookies, but the other side has cookies with sprinkles, then the dark side added frosting and sprinkles. I am so conflicted. I must apologize once more. I am so sorry, so here it is..._**

_**Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven**_

**_Chapter 5: Boys_**

I looked around my room. I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to do something, anything. Shadow was on his way over but he would not be here for awhile. I missed him when he was gone. Every time we were apart I couldn't help but think of Crow. It reminded me that he was gone and never coming back. Shadow took away all the pain and sorrow that had come with Crow's disappearance. He was my rock.

"Raven," my mom called. She had finally given in and started calling me Raven. I had explained to her several times it was what Crow wanted and it is what I wanted to go by.

"Yes, mother," I said standing up and walking out of my room.

"Shadow is here," She announced. I smiled and walked to the top of the long stair case and stood there, looking over the edge at my mother and Shadow.

Shadow and I had actually started dating behind my mom's back she had no idea. He wanted to tell her but I wasn't sure that she would approve. She would never approve of me dating especially when I'm only thirteen, but I know how I feel. Shadow makes everything different.

"Hey, Rae," He said smiling up at me.

"Hey, come on up," I said. He smiled at me and ran up the stairs to join me. He stopped just short of me. I looked to my side and down at my mom. She was gonna find out sooner or later. I grabbed Shadow and hugged him. "I think we should tell her," I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Mother could you join us for a walk in the garden?" I asked, as I walked down the stairs, Shadow followed me, "I changed my mind I'd really like to go for a walk," I added hastily to the confused look she gave me.

"Alright then lead the way," She said to me.

"Come on," I grabbed Shadow's hand and led him outside to the garden, my mom following close behind us. I slowed our pace and let her catch up. I let go of Shadow's hand and turned to look at her. I was nervous as hell. I wasn't exactly sure how to tell her. I knew I had to though. I could not keep this from her for much longer. We had already told Shadow's parents and they were going to let us tell my mom. They were accepting of us. They said love is love no matter the age.

"It's a lovely day out isn't it?" Shadow asked looking up at the sky trying to break the tension.

"Yes it is," my mom agreed.

"Mother there is something we need to tell you," I said. I laced my fingers together and stopped walking. I looked at her, "Shadow and I...we're kind of dating," I said looking away from her.

"Oh," she said.

We continued our walk and nothing seemed different. After Shadow left though that's when she talked to me. She told me to be careful. She wanted me to take my time. She wanted me to be very careful. She warned me about boys.


	6. Chapter 6: New World, Old Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven**_

**_Chapter 6: New World, Old Memories_**

Leaving my home was hard and very unexpected. I had no idea why my mother had done that. The elders must've wanted to get rid of me. I knew that I was gonna end up here sooner or later, because of the prophecy. I knew she had lied about what the elders wanted they probably wanted to send me somewhere where no people or creatures lived.

I looked around this new strange place. I had never been here, but I had heard and read a lot about this place. I knew I would not fit in with my powers, and I had to not use them. This was going to be a big adjustment for me, like the time Cameron had cut his own hair. We were only seven and I could not look at him and not laugh.

I remember Cameron staying locked up in his room for hours. He had refused to come out of his room. I had knocked on his door for hours trying to convince him to come out. He finally came out only when Shawn arrived and talked him into coming out.

_"I'll come out only if you promise not to laugh," Cameron said._

_"We promise," I said._

_"Yeah it can't be that bad," Shawn said._

_"It is not please just don't laugh," Cameron pleaded. I couldn't help but wonder just what exactly had he done that made him not want to tell us. The door opened ad Cameron walked out of his room and stopped in front of us. Shawn and I looked him over. My eyes traveled to his hair. His hair was easy and some spots were shorter than others. It looked hilarious. My hand flew to my mouth and I managed to stifle a laugh._

_"What did you do?" I asked_

_"He cut his hair," Sawn said in a strained voice._

_"I woke up and I had fallen asleep with my gum," Cameron said. We had never been to earth but our mother had and she brought back stuff for us every time she did._

_"It was stuck in your hair again?" I asked. He nodded. "You didn't go to mom because?" I asked._

_"She'd be mad," Cameron said._

_"She's gonna be madder now," I said._

I could not believe last night had really happened. I had been offered a place to be with and a chance to make friends and I turned them down. I had learned all their names, the Tameraean was Starfire, or Koriand'r, and I decided to not tell her I knew her. The green one was Beast Boy or Garfield Logan, I did not know him but he seemed very familiar. The tall robotic teen was Cyborg, or Victor Stone. He wanted us to call him Cyborg though. The last one was Robin; He gave us no other name, just Robin.

Starfire was kind and very different than most Tameraean I had read about. Tameraeans were supposed to be tough and not caring. Don't get me wrong from what I saw she was tough, really tough, but she also cared. She was different from all the others. I may have only met her once before this but she was a lot different when we met then. She had some how grown to care. I wonder what had become of her sister.

Beast Boy was weird and kind of funny, though I'd never tell him that again. He was hyper and easily excited. He just seemed to have all this pent up energy. He could take things seriously though. After we decided to save Starfire, he actually came through. He was a big help to all of us, especially his animal morphing skills. He actually reminded me of Crow. Crow could never sit still for long and loved to make others laugh.

Cyborg was serious, but he had a soft side. He seemed to be able to know when someone needed support or someone to talk to them. He was comforting but he was also strong and powerful. He was smart too. He had managed to build tiny communicators so we could all keep in touch had the need arise again. He was an all around good guy and someone you would love to have as a friend.

Robin, he was different. He knew how to lead. He was a take charge guy. He also knew how to fight. Which made up for his lack of powers. Not only was he that but he seemed really familiar. It was like I knew him. I had no idea how; he had no powers signaling he was a mortal. He was the one out of the four I wanted to know more about he was interesting.

I wanted to go find the others. I wanted to become friends but I knew that was a bad idea. I knew I would lose them like I did Crow and now I lost Shadow. I hated liking people I always lost them.


	7. Chapter 7:Adjusting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven**_

**_Chapter 7: Adjusting_**

I wondered through the city looking for a place to stay. I knew this was going to be a difficult task. I had talked to Robin before we parted; he seemed to be the one to talk to. He told me what to do. So now here I was weeks later with a newspaper in hand as I looked for an apartment as he called it. I had no money I was just looking. For the moment I was camping out on the little island. No one knew I was there and I was protected from everyone. I was trying to figure out this strange world. I couldn't help but think of Crow. He would make this better, he made everything better. He could lighten up any mood no matter what.

"Raven?" a voice asked. I turned around and was greeted with the sight of Beast Boy. I had not seen any one, but Starfire who visited me daily, since we parted.

"Hey," I said.

"So what have you been up to lately?" he asked casually.

"Nothing really I'm just looking a place to stay," I said. I looked at him. He seemed to be of his world but he did not look it. He looked like a demon from another world. His green skin, fangs, and pointed ears were like nothing I had seen on this planet. He was so odd compared to most people I've encountered. He acted like he belonged though. I knew he had to either been here for a long time or maybe even born here. He was nothing like Robin.

Robin was obviously a human. His light skin and pale completion were a big help when I first saw him. He had no powers just his strength and abilities. I knew he was human hero because he wore a costume like most heroes of this world did. He seemed like the most interesting of the small group I had met.

"Me too," he said.

"I've never been to this world before," I said.

"I can help you I've lived here my whole life," he said excitedly. So he was of his world. I looked him up and down for a second. He seemed to have good intentions. I didn't want to get too involved with anyone from this world. I couldn't, my fate wouldn't let me. I knew what was to become of this world in about two years time. I had to be alone that way I wouldn't get attached to anyone. I did not want to encourage this green boy. It was like with Crow I couldn't say no to him for some reason. "Uh, I don't know," I said slowly. I really wanted to say no and have him leave me alone. As drawn to him as I was I did not want to get close to him. I knew it would only end in disaster, and then there was Shadow. We were still together, I think. I missed him. I wish he were here. I did not want to betray his trust.

"Uh...ok I'm staying out on that island for the time being," I said finally.

"It's got a great view if the city doesn't it?" he asked as we started waking down the street. I nodded. It did. This city was beautiful at night, at least the lights were. I had never seen anything like it before. I would stay up at nights and just stare at the lights. They were mesmerizing.

"So Beast Boy what is an apartment really?" I asked confused. It had been described to me as a mini house but I wasn't sure my mental image of it was correct.

"It's a small one floor house with only two or three bedroom sometimes only one and there are several in on building on several floors," he said. He was being patient with me for I was not of this world. I had told him and the other that after we saved Starfire. I reached into the pocket of the pants I had acquired after a few days of living on this planet and pulled out the communicator I had gotten from Cyborg and Robin. I couldn't help but think about what they had said. I thought about how the five of us had worked together so well. We had almost been like a real team. We saved not only Starfire that evening but this planet, this world.

"I was thinking," I said slowly. Beast Boy looked up at me and gestured for me to continue. "We made a really great team with the others," I said.

"Yeah we did," he agreed.

"I've never really worked with anyone like that," I said, "I never thought anyone would accept me," I added looking down at the ground. I was different even in Azerath. I Could do things others couldn't, that was because of who my father was though, but still I was different. At age ten I was cursed and I can no longer show emotion or I'll lose control over my powers.

"I wanna ask the others this as well but do you wanna be a part of a team we could protect this city," Beast Boy said getting my attention. I looked down at the smaller boy. It was like he had read my mind.

"I don't know I'm still trying to get used to this place and trying to fit in here," I said looking away from him.

"Why not I mean we could really help people," he said. I looked into his deep green eyes trying to figure out his angle. I couldn't feel any thoughts or feeling of deception coming from him.

"All right," I said giving into him. I knew I'd regret this decision in two years time but ring now I didn't care.

"I told you she'd be in," Cyborg said walking down the street behind us. I turned and saw him and Robin walking our way. I shook my head it had been a trap. How did I not sense it? Oh well I didn't care at the moment I had found people who would accept me for who I was.

"What about Starfire?" I asked noticing the alien princess was nowhere to be seen.

"We still have to find her," Robin said.

"That's easy she visits me daily out on the island," I said.


	8. Chapter 8: Comic vs Picture Book

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series.**__** Also I would like to add to my dedicated followers do not worry the reason I am not updating thus TTEOAT is because I am working on my others. They are not as far along and insist to work on them so this is it for a while but do not fear I shall return **_

_**Through the Eyes of a Titan: Raven**_

_**Chapter 8: Comic vs. Picture Book**_

This was real we were starting a team. Starfire had agreed to join our team. The island was going to be our home. We needed to make tower that could house the five of us. It also needed a security system, a training ground, a gym, a security room, a living room, a kitchen a place to keep be bad guys for interrogations and many more things. On top of all that we need to come up with a name.

We were currently staying in an apartment Robin was renting along with Cyborg. It was a two bedroom and it was cramped. Starfire and I were sharing one room Beast Boy and Robin the over and Cyborg was sleeping in the living room. Every morning was a hassle. We needed more room.

"The sooner we get the tower up the better," I said as I sat down at the small table in the tiny kitchen.

"I agree with friend Raven," Starfire said.

"Well I did up the plans last night," Cyborg said, "Now all we need is the money," he said.

"Looks like we need to get jobs?" Beast Boy said.

"No, leave the money to me I could get it in a day or two," Robin said.

"Let me guess you mild manner alter ego," Cyborg asked.

"Yes, how much do we need?" Robin asked.

"We'll discuss that later," Cyborg said, "I want to get back on to the name thing," He said.

"I still say Mega Awesome Titans is a good idea," Beast Boy said. As he stood up and brought his dishes to the sink.

"Yea if we're a comic book superhero team," Cyborg said. (Anyone catch that joke?/comic reference.)

"Maybe with out the Mega Awesome," Robin said laughing.

"What is the comic book?" Starfire asked tilting her head to the side as she liked at me. I shrugged.

"It like a picture book with a story line," Robin said.

"You mean like the children book?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head.

"No it's not like a children's book," he said, "Every character who speaks gets thief own word bubble and there are no other words except to show movement, it's kind of hard to explain I'll had to show you one of these days," he said to us.

"I am confused," Starfire said.

"You had something there," I said after a moment. He really had something with the Titan thing.

"What?" Robin asked confused

"I mean with the Titan thing," I said, "The Titans like in Greek mythology," I said.

"For someone from another world you sure know a lot about ours," Beast Boy said.

"My mother taught me tungsten from thus world I really took to Greek mythology, we could be like the Titans or something," I said.

"The Teen Titans," Robin said, "You know since we're all Teenagers," he said.

"Starfire how old are you?" I asked.

"On your planet," she said slowly as she thought about it, "Fifteen," she said.

"So all in Dave of The Teen Titans say I," Robin said.

All five of us said I. We had a name. After a week of arguing and several bad ideas we finally got one we agreed on. I for one was glad that we didn't have to deal with Beast Boy coming up with stranger and stranger names everyday.

A week later Robin had managed to get the Island and the mayor to agree toilet us live there and protect this city. It needed it. From what we did already, stopping Robbers and carjackers we were definitely needed. We did what we could and the mayor publicly thanked us so people would know our name.

I sat on the roof of our apartment building. I looked out to our Island. The tower was in the shape of a 'T' one of Cyborg's witty ideas. Slowly it was becoming a tower and soon we'd call it home. Cyborg and Robin were working on it right now, Starfire was trying to help and Beast Boy and I were here in the city in case we were needed.

We were becoming a team. We worked together perfectly and we were all pretty close. The door to the roof opened behind me. I turned around and saw Beast Boy.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey anything yet?" I asked.

"Nope everyone is getting ready for bed," Beast Boy said. I nodded and looked back to the tower.

"Just think that's gonna be our home soon," I said.

"Yeah better than this cramped apartment," Beast Boy said. I nodded in agreement. He was right anything would be better than that tiny apartment. Beast Boy propped the door open like I had it before he walked out and walked over to me. He sat down and looked out at the city.

"Do you miss it," he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your old home," he said.

"Sort of but I'm starting over here and I've already got great friends and you," I teased.

"Very funny," he said. I nodded and smiled slightly. It was the only thing I could do with out losing control of my emotions which were locked up.

"I just got off the phone with Robin he wanted us at the Tower to pick out our room," he said. I nodded and stood up. I headed inside Beast Boy followed closing the door behind him.

* * *

Beast Boy and I arrived at the tower several minutes later. The tower fir the most part was put together. The only thing we needed was power and to get the systems set up. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were all in the living room.

"I still do not understand," Starfire said. She was holding some sort of paper back book in her hands.

"It's completely different," Cyborg said.

"I do not see the difference friend Cyborg," Starfire said shaking her head. Beast Boy cleared his throat making our presence known.

"Oh your here," Robin said.

"What's going on?" I asked knowing I'd probably regret asking.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said flying over to me, "This is a comic book, is it not much like a picture book?" she said. I took the book from her and looked at it. It did look a lot like a picture book, but then again it didn't.

"I guess," I said.

"Even friend Raven thinks so," Starfire said.

"What? No! A comic book is not just a picture book," Beast Boy said.

"Thank you BB," Cyborg said.

"They are the same," Starfire said, "This comic book is filed with nothing but pictures of people saying things," she said.

"Yes but picture books have fewer words and have no story line," Beast Boy said.

"That's what I said," Cyborg said.

"What do you mean by story line?" I asked.

"You've read a book right?" Robin asked deciding enough was enough. I nodded as did Starfire. "Well a comic is a story told through pictures and a few words," he said.

"And a picture book is a book of pictures describing the pictures," I said. Robin nodded. I looked at Starfire who was nodding.

"So they are different," she said.

"Very," Cyborg said. He turned to Robin, "Now about that disco ball," he said.

"No we are a crime fighting team we do not need a disco ball," Robin said.

"Who made you the leader?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh the four of you did remember," Robin said, "I have the most experience I. This field anyways," he said.

"I thought we were going to pick out rooms," I said. Robin turned to me and nodded.

"She's right," he said. He grabbed the small light that lit up what was going to be the living rooms and led us to a hall way. There were doors all along the hall. Several minutes later we were all spread out though tower, on the same floor, and had our rooms.


	9. Chapter 9: Meal Plan and Movie Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. Also to my dedicated reviewers, I am sorry it took so lonmg to update, but I can't update all the time. I need to get inspired and it takes time to perfect the chapter, I was lazy before and I went through recently and fixed all my mistake I think. My updates maybe spread apart now, but do not fear they will be put up. You do not need to worry I also have other stories to attend to also. I have so many that updates for each story now will be spaced apart. I am sorry if this is not to your liking but that it how it has to be, again I am sorry, but without further ado here's the next Chapter. it's longer than my usual updates, but this should do for now. Again I will update when I update so just chill and work with me. **_

**_Chapter 9: Meal Plan and Movie Night_**

By the time we moved into the tower everyone knew our names and who we were. The crime rate had really started to go down. Things weren't easy though. Starfire was still new to everything and I was still sort of new. I caught on a lot faster though. Beast Boy was constantly cracking jokes, Cyborg was loud and encouraging him, and Robin was secluded.

Since I had arrived on this planet I had taken to drinking herbal tea. It helped keep me calm and my emotions under control. Meditation was also a big help, especially with the constant fighting, and stuff we did.

I chose to sleep in one morning, and when I arrived in the kitchen Cyborg and Beast Boy were already having their usual fight about food.

"How can you stand that nasty stuff?" Cyborg asked.

"It's better than what you eat," Beast Boy said.

"Give it a rest you two," I said as I walked past them to the cupboard to get some tea. I filled a teapot with water and set it on the stove behind their frying pans. I sighed and walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool as they continued to fight.

As much as it annoyed me it was starting to feel like a home. I was starting to feel like this was where I belonged. They were starting to feel like a family. I found this odd, since I missed my real family. I missed my mom and Shadow.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that. I had a new life here in Jump City with my new friends.

"That stuff is nasty," Cyborg said.

"I happen to love it," Beast Boy said.

I sighed this was a daily event. It happened at least three times a day here. They fought at almost every meal, except when we went out for pizza. We always ordered the same thing too, one regular pepperoni pizza and a vegetarian for Beast Boy, which I ate once in a while.

I'm not complaining about the food though. Cyborg is an amazing chef, and so is Robin for that matter. They both can cook pretty well. Robin only cooks when he has the time though, which isn't often so it's most Cyborg who cooks.

Beast Boy is great at cooking his food too. I tried it once and let's just say for the most part I agree with Cyborg. Some of the stuff that the grass stain eat is plain nasty, but then again some of it is really good.

Then there's Starfire. She tried to cook her home planet's food, which I am sure is good to her, but to us it's not. I tired it once and like soy meat I will never try it again. Starfire is a great friend, but when she cooks Tameraean foods I steer clear. Robin tries her food to keep her happy, although most of the time it is nasty he actually seems to like the food sometimes.

I don't cook, I can't. I never really learned how to. That's the price to pay when you're royalty. I had never thought to ask. I had always through there would be someone there for me. My first few days alone were the worst.

I turned my attention back to Cyborg and Beast Boy as they continued to fight. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Will you two give it a rest?" I asked annoyed. They both stopped and looked at me for a second before apologizing.

"Sorry," they said together.

"Why are you two always fighting?" I asked, "can't you just learn to respect each other's choices, I mean you two are like best friends and get along with everything else," I said.

"We're not fighting because of his choice," Cyborg said, "I just said that tofu was nasty," he said.

"Is not," Beast Boy said.

The doors opened and Starfire floated into the room. She hardly walked I noticed. She seemed to like flying and just hovering most of the time.

"Good morning friends," she said smiling.

"Morning Star," we said.

"There's pancakes on the counter for you," Cyborg said pointing to a plate, "help yourself," he said.

Cyborg and Beast Goy were hard to figure out. I did not understand earth boys. They were different, than the boys I knew back, home then again my only references were Crow and Shadow. I hadn't met many others that had made an impact on me like they did.

My tea kettle started whistling as Robin walked into the living room. I was pour tea into a cup when as he made himself a plate of pancakes. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Greeting friend Robin," Starfire said.

"Morning Star," Robin said turning to look at her.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, "Training or what?" I asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy both looked at me as I blew on my tea. They had been hoping that wouldn't come up.

"I need to go out of town today so you guys will be on your own today," Robin said, "Cyborg's in charge I am leaving with this tower standing and I expect it to be standing when I get back," he said looking at Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, I do not want to come back and find this place a mess," he said.

"Ok that was one time and I did clean it up," he said.

"I clean up your mess," I said.

"I helped," he said turning to look at me.

We had only been living in the tower for a month, yet Beast Boy had managed to almost destroy it. He and Cyborg had tried to do something nice, and clean. It ended in disaster and lets leave it at that.

"So that means no training today then?" I asked turning back to Robin.

"No," he said, "I'll be leaving in a bit keep an eye on him," he said.

"I am not a kid," Beast Boy said.

"You sure act like one," Robin and I said together. Robin looked at me and smiled, I gave him a small one in return. Beast Boy just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

After Breakfast Robin left and Beast Boy went to his room to play video games. Starfire took to wandering around the tower leaving me and Cyborg alone in the living room/kitchen.

"Cyborg," I said getting his attention. He had been cleaning up the mess he had made from cooking earlier.

"What?" he asked looking up at me.

"Don't laugh but I have a question," I said.

"I won't laugh I get it some of this stuff is still new to you and really new to Star," Cyborg said.

"How do you cook?" I asked, "I was never taught," I said looking down at the ground.

"You were never taught how to cook?" he asked.

"I'm only fifteen and until recently I had all my meals made for me," I said still not looking at him.

"I can teach you if you like," Cyborg said.

"Really?" I asked. I had not expected him to offer to teach me.

"Sure, we have the day off I can teach you the basics," he said. I looked at him. He was serious, I could not sense a trace of a lie anywhere. "Do you want me to teach you?" He asked.

"That would be nice," I said.

Cyborg and I spent the morning talking about cooking before he actually had me cook something. He tried not to help me, but he ended up helping a lot. Together we made lunch. We made macaroni and cheese, and fried chicken. It turned out decent. I even made some macaroni with soy cheese and fried some tofu for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy and Starfire came out to the kitchen in search of food.

"Friend Cyborg what have you made for lunch?" she asked.

"Raven and I made Mac and Cheese and fired Chicken, try it it's good," he said to Starfire.

"I made you some with soy cheese and tofu," I said to Beast Boy.

"Raven was never taught how to cook so I helped her, and she made you your stuff BB," Cyborg said.

"You never learned how to cook?" Beast Boy asked. I shook my head.

"No, before I came here all my meals were made for me," I said. It was true, I had never needed to make my own meal before. I know they had probably been taught when they were young, but like I said I never needed to learn. I did enjoy learning though. It was fun, though I'd never admit it.

Other than the cooking incident the day went by without anything big happening. There was no attack on the city, and we were growing bored. Beast Boy and Cyborg had long since given up on playing video games. Starfire was sitting on the couch doing nothing but stare out the window.

"Dude this is so boring," Beast Boy said, "I almost want someone to attack the city," he said.

"At least we'd be doing something," I said. I was bored too, and meditation wasn't helping so I joined everyone out in the living room so we could all be bored together. There really was nothing to do.

"We could watch a movie," Beast Boy said jumping up.

"That is not a bad idea," Cyborg said.

"I got the perfect movie," they said together. They both ran from the room and returned with a few movies each.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Beast Boy asked.

"Movie Marathon," Cyborg said.

"Movies are like TV shows right?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, but longer and with no commercials to interrupt, but they do have previews at the beginning for other movies," Beast Boy said.

"Their entertaining," Cyborg said.

"Some of them are," Beast Boy said, "There a lot of different kinds of movies, but tonight I have comedies," he said holding up his movies.

"Me too," Cyborg said.

"It beats sitting here doing nothing," I said. Beast Boy and Cyborg after an argument agreed on a movie as Robin arrived back.

"Hey we're having a movie marathon wanna join us?" BEast Boy asked.

"We're watching comedies," Cyborg said.

"Yes friend Robin please join us," Starfire said excitedly. This was going to be her first earth movie and mine as well.

"Why not," he said. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Starfire and me. He noticed he made no comment about the tower still standing even though I knew he wanted to.

The movie was a ninja comedy according to Beast Boy. It was pretty funny, but not quite funny enough to get me laugh even though the boys were laughing almost every time the main character spoke. Robin was trying to explain the jokes to Starfire, but he was having a hard time watching and explaining.

We ended up watching five movies before we all went to bed. I had enjoyed myself. I was getting closer to these guys. This was not what was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to get close to anyone, but yet I could help it. Those four just drew me in. They made me forget about everything.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside the box was the half of rock Crow had given me in my vision. I picked it up and looked at it. I couldn't help but miss him. He was an unforgettable person. I walked over to my bed and sat down while still holding the rock. This rock had caused so much more trouble than it was worth. The only reason I kept it was because even though I knew there was no way, it was a way to help Crow. He had told me so. I knew it was childish to believe he was out there, but I knew that if he was dead I would know. He wasn't dead. He was alive and well somewhere.

I set the rock on my bedside table and laid down. Today had been different from our usual routine. Tomorrow we would go back into it though. We had training and tasks to do. The tower was working, but there was still things we needed to get done.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_"Raven," a small voice said. I recognized that voice. I sat up and looked around I was in the meadow again._

_"Crow is that you?" I asked looking around for him. I knew his voice, and this place. It was the last place I had seen him._

_"Hey Ravy," he said as he appeared next to me. He looked the same as the last time I had seen him. He was just the way I remembered him._

_"Crow," I said looking down at him._

_"You didn't forget about me did you?" he asked._

_"No, I didn't," I said, "I could never forget you," I said._

_"Do you still have my rock? I'm gonna need it when you save me," he said._

_"Where are you?" I asked._

_"I can't say," He said looking away._

_"Crow why not?" I asked annoyed with this. He wouldn't tell me last time either. He never told me much just that I needed to save him._

_"Rae I am so sorry," He said looking down at the grass. He then looked up at me, "You're getting close but you don't even know," he said._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked confused._

_"I can't say," he said._

_"Crow if you're alive why can't you tell me?" I asked annoyed. We were going in circles. We never got anywhere. It was always the same routine._

_"Come on Rae think about how I would look now," he said, "you can figure it out," he said._

_"Not unless you help me out," I said. He shook his head and stood up. He started walking away. I stood up and followed him. I could not think about what he would look like grown up. It was hard, because I knew he wasn't with me. He was somewhere else. He was gone._

_"Raven I am sorry," he said again._

_"I don't blame you," I said, "It's me," I said looking at him as he walked away. The meadow faded away._

I looked around and I was in my room again. It was another vision. I hadn't had one in years. Why now? Was he hear on earth and trying to find me? So many questions ran though my head. I had no idea what to do.


End file.
